Conventionally, in order to lift and lower a window glass of a vehicle, a lifting and lowering device for a window glass having a drive member provided at a lower end of a guide rail has been used as described in JP 2007-177421 A. In the lifting and lowering device for a window glass described in JP 2007-177421 A, an upper end portion of the guide rail is fixed to a position above a center opening formed at the center of an inner panel of a vehicle door by bolting or the like, and a lower end portion is fixed to a position below the center opening by bolting or the like through a drive member having an electric motor.
As shown in JP 2007-177421 A, a window regulator is fixed to an inner panel of a vehicle by a fastening member such as bolts and nuts. In this case, it is necessary to carry out fastening with a fastening member after positioning of a through hole for inserting the fastening member provided on the inner panel and a through hole for inserting the fastening member provided on the window regulator, but it is difficult to insert the fastening member into the through holes for inserting the fastening member while carrying out the positioning. Accordingly, there is a window regulator, in which an engagement hole portion is provided in an inner panel separately from a through hole for inserting a fastening member, and an engagement portion is provided on the window regulator for positioning of the window regulator by engaging the engagement portion with the engagement hole portion, thereby making easy the inserting process of the fastening member into the through holes for inserting a fastening member.
However, such engagement of the engagement hole portion with the engagement portion differs from engagement using a fastening member such as bolts and nuts, in which a fixed state is provided without a clearance. In the engagement of the engagement hole portion with the engagement portion, in order to make the engagement of the engagement hole portion with the engagement portion easy, the dimensions thereof are set so as to give a predetermined clearance when engaged, and therefore, there is a possibility of rain water entering the inside of a vehicle through the clearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seal structure of a vehicle door being capable of preventing rain water and the like from entering the inside of a vehicle through a clearance between an engagement portion of a window regulator and an engagement hole portion of an inner panel.